


Red Eclipse

by sxlver_raven



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Don't Ask Questions, Other, Psycho AU, he goes psycho ok, i don't know what to call it either, i may have regrets too, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlver_raven/pseuds/sxlver_raven
Summary: Months after ADAM's torunament,  no one had seen Kyan Reki. Not even Langa.Little does anyone know, Reki trained alone. Growing apart from everyone.Months pasted without anyone getting news from him.Until one peculiar night, where two people who were once friends met again.(Reki's POV)
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Higa Hiromi | Shadow & Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say anything, I know this can't really happen, everyone is a bit OOC and yes, Reki is seventeen, but keep in mind this is set months after the heartbreak of episode 7 and, personally, I think this could be a plausible scenario. 
> 
> Honestly, I don't know what demon possessed me to do this but enjoy I guess.

“Who are you again?” I asked. Obviously, I knew who the person standing before me was. We were friends once.

The cool evening breeze blew through my hair as I lightly held my skateboard. The night air even passed through the cloth of my hoodie, leaving me chills. This was an unlikely encounter, at an unlikely place, an unlikely time.

What had it been? Days? Weeks? Since I saw him last. Time really flew as I trained for hours and hours every day with only sweat and dust as my companions.

I tilted my head and stared at his face for a moment. “Just kidding,” I said with a smile, sighing, before letting out a soft chuckle, “Langa.”

His nose scrunched up a little when I pronounced his name. Granted, I could’ve said it with less venom and sharpness in my voice. “Reki, it’s been months since the tournament,” he told me.

Oh, I knew that. “Since you lost to ADAM,” I stated. He didn’t seem particularly ashamed until he whispered, “I’m sorry I broke the promise. I shouldn’t have done that, but please, can we be friends again?”

Is he serious? He stood up straight, almost with a hard posture and clenched jaw. _He was serious._ For a second, I stood there, incredulous. Then, I hugged my stomach as I full out laughed in his face. “I don’t care about the stupid _promise_ ,” I spat out, “You don’t get it, do you? We can never be ‘friends’ again.”

I stared at him even though I didn’t see anything. Everything was red. “Let me tell you what, let’s race and see who’s the best between us. I’ll even let you choose the venue and time.”

It may have seemed rushed and an unfavorable decision. He was one of the best skaters, after all. He could be in the nationals if he wanted. I couldn’t care less, though.

It’s true that I haven’t been to any official place to train, nor did anyone watch while I skated lately, however, I was confident in my abilities now. I might even have a chance at beating ADAM. Scratch that, I probably could.

Without a clue of what he was thinking, I watched as Langa hesitated for a second, then pressed his lips and almost pumped up his chest. “Fine. If that’s what you want. Let’s race tomorrow night at ‘S’,” he answered.

Ah, “S”. That has been a while ago, too. I nodded.

Langa opened his mouth and quickly closed it. I think he wanted to add something, but he spun while slowly nodding his head and walked away into the sunset, holding his skateboard. He was still using the one I made for him. He should've changed it.

In the opposite direction, I skated away in the night.

I didn’t know how much progress he made, but I knew how much I did. I smirked at the thought. He would be easy to beat.

* * *

Next morning, a Saturday, nothing new, I didn’t even bother to train; I had done that excessively enough. I had time to waste.

I stared at my palm.

Man, it sure was scarred from falling. I didn’t even notice. It’s not the time to care about it, though.

I checked the news about “S”. SNOW was a popular participant by this time. Apparently, he announced he was racing me tonight. Well, he didn’t exactly say it was me. I was a “lowlife” after all. A nobody. For now, at least. People buzzed about it.

Even my phone alerted me. I had a notification from MIYA. “You and Langa are not friends again, huh?” he texted. I left him on read. _You and I aren’t either_ , I thought. I turned the phone off and left it on my desk.

* * *

Naturally, since I had nothing to do, I took my skateboard out for a spin, a few hours before the race. It became a kind of addiction, after it became my only friend. I spent little time without a skateboard lately.

I broke them often too. That’s one reason I’m working constantly on new ones, and why I’m always busy. I even used that as an excuse to avoid everyone at school. Especially Langa.

Down the streets of my neighborhood, I rode one of my best creations yet, going faster than the cars. Although that was nothing; cars have a speed limit. I don’t.

I kicked the ground under my foot. The wind rushed in my ears. I was going faster and faster.

At the curve, I turned, my body almost completely horizontal.

It was coming, the bridge with the graffiti of a star. I hadn’t tested to see if I could reach it now.

Slowing down a bit, I took the right to the little street under the bridge. The cement changed to wood and then air.

I stretched out my hand, scraping the wall, trying to reach for the star. I was so close— oops. I missed it. The star was a few inches lower, which meant I... I bested Langa. 

I wished the moment the lasted. Alas, gravity brought me down. The board, a new one I did, shuddered as it made contact with the ground, my weight following closely.

The fall was abrupt, although I landed fine. There wasn’t a lot of momentum left, though, so I stopped. I could’ve continued, but I wanted to admire my improvement. Only a few months ago, it was unreachable. Langa was unreachable.

I hoped I would be unreachable. Yeah, that’d be great.

* * *

A couple hours later, I remembered when I used to go to “S” with Langa every night. I couldn’t let nostalgia overwhelm my thoughts. I pushed the thought away. Today was different.

I didn’t exactly want to economise my forces — I had built up quite a lot of endurance — it’s just, I wasn’t in a rush. I passed the residences, the streets, and the few streetlamps on my skateboard, albeit slowly, my shoulders back. Perhaps I was too relaxed.

I navigated through the roads, knowing the way as if I went only yesterday. The board was perfect; perfect balance, light and easy to steer. Additionally, it was spray painted red and black.

The day was going great; I guess it can only go worse, maybe? I tightened the bandana on my head. The color, a dark blue, faded away, but I would always keep it.

Even at my low speed, I arrived early. Well, in my opinion, it was early, though how everyone stared at me told me the opposite was truer. They whispered too. A few familiar faces popped here and there. It wasn’t important right now.

I walked, and already a hand showed up in my face, stopping me in my tracks. I rolled my eyes. A flash of orange hair and white face-powder was present in the corner at my side. SHADOW.

“You shouldn’t do it, kid,” he murmured. “Can’t you just, I don’t know, make up with your buddy? Newcomers get it pretty harsh, you know.” He glanced around, probably not wanting to seem friendly to the “newcomer”.

I gave him a lasting side look. “And you know I’m not a newcomer.” I didn’t feel like talking, not after that comment.

I took a step, yet SHADOW’s hand gave me a small push back. He murmured in my ear, “listen, you know the audience can chew you out if you lose.” Wow. He believed I would lose. I expected it. All the same, that’s kind of low to tell me.

I faced him. “I’m not gonna lose, old man,” I affirmed. He looked taken aback. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t from the calling him an old man, though. He shook his head before leaving me to my devices. I wondered why since I did nothing particular. My voice was devoid of any sharpness or emotion, my face serious, still relaxed and rightly so.

He didn’t comeback though, whatever the cause was. Good.

I raised an eyebrow, and that was about all my reaction was when I saw Langa. Fans swarmed him and he didn’t appear to know how to handle them properly, but he didn’t seem surprised or disconcerted. It's always like that, he acts way better than me when under pressure.

Heading over the starting line, I was down on my luck because someone else stopped me. “What do you think you’re doing?” a stranger asked me. “There’s no security today, and many people entered, but that doesn’t mean just anyone can race,” he continued. A guard dog, huh?

“I don’t think you want a riot, either,” I told him, patting him on the back. This was the most social interaction I got in such a short amount of time since a long while.

He frowned before checking through some papers, then apologized quickly and notified me to go to the starting line. I guess he realized I fitted the physical description of the racer in one of the major races tonight.

Langa had more than enough time to free himself from the people. Speaking of which, we approached the starting line at the same pace, same steps. Our eyes linked, and the tension grew by the second.

It was as if he was the moon, and I was the sun.

Well, he was always the calm and collected one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am one week late — even more — but Oh Well. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

It was late on a chill night, but my chest grew hotter. I might do something I’ll end up regretting. The closer Langa and I got, the more I clenched my fists. In a matter of seconds, we were standing next to each other.

“Uhm, hi.” Langa hesitated before adding, “Reki. Are you ready?” If we wouldn’t have been friends once, I think I would’ve murdered him on the spot. I didn’t appreciate being worried over, let alone from him.

“Oh, I’m ready,” I said, a smile in my tone, though not on my face. He relaxed his shoulders at that. “I’m not sure you are, though,” I practically whispered in his ear, to which he tensed.

The silence that followed the next minute was deafening. We were at the starting line, people cheered around us, it was going to start soon. I stood there while Langa was fidgeting, I believe. I didn’t bother looking at him. However, his gaze constantly shifted between me, the crowd, and the girl who was about to give the starting signal.

“Erm, yeah… anyway—” he broke our silence awkwardly. His blue eyes stared right at me.

He was in the corner of my eye. “I’m not listening,” I simply said. I was ready to race, I almost giggled from being excited. Maybe that’s the feeling Langa was talking about that day… but the difference was that I was eager to beat him.

I don’t know how he reacted; I had a foot on my skateboard and the other on the ground. When was that lady going to raise the flag? She was probably waiting for Langa to be ready. I have time, but I don’t have all night either.

As she finally raised the flag, the crowd quieted. The lights intensified themselves and the road was the only thing it illuminated. Perhaps it was all in my head.

We got ready.

Ready, set and go!

We both simultaneously kicked the ground and left the spectators in the dust. We were both fast, but I could beat Langa. I knew I could beat him. Yeah, totally. Right?

The trees were a blur. Almost everything around me was a blur. All I could see was where I was headed. And Langa, of course. He was keeping up with me and seemed to be comfortable at his speed. Why wouldn’t he go faster? Was it out of pity? Did he think so low of me?

I bended my knees and went down the road faster. He wouldn’t take pity on me now, would he?

He frowned before matching my pace again, even daring to go faster. He didn’t take pity on me now, huh?

I sped up again, leaving him to catch up to a harder pace. He wouldn’t be able to look down on me. I wouldn’t let him.

That’s when he spoke. “Reki, I— we don’t need to do this. _You_ don’t need to," he started, but I didn’t listen past that. His voice was soft, as if he was talking to a rabid animal that needed reassurance. I didn’t need or want that.

But everyone always looked down on me. They all did.

He was no different. I shouldn’t have thought that, maybe — no, never mind.

Nothing mattered anymore to me in that moment. I guess I realized I had hope for us being friends again, but whatever scraps were left shattered again. My heart raced in my chest and everything was red again. I was burning too. It felt like a million degrees inside my mind.

“Oh, I need to do this,” I said. We were next to each other, face to face, one breath away. “I wonder why you’re saying this all of a sudden, though.” I raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you’re scared?” I asked. He looked at me. I don’t know what that look on his face meant. “No. that’s not it. It’s something else.” I held my chin in a pensive a way.

A curve was coming soon, it was in the corner of my eye. It was the least of my worries now.

Langa was about to add something, though I continued before he could.

“What was it you said months ago? You get excited around good skaters?” He called my name. I was starting to talk faster, getting hysterical. “Is that it? Am I not good enough?”

“Reki!” he shouted for the umpteenth time. “Please listen,” he pleaded, his voice desperate as I finally turned my attention to him. “Tell me, please, why do we have to do this?” His voice got higher and more frantic as he talked. “Why don’t I ever see you. Forget that, why are you always avoiding me? All the time and everywhere,” He sounded harsh at first and got softer near the end of his declaration.

We were almost at the curve. I accelerated.

“Why? Are you blind?” A laugh got stuck in my throat. It wasn’t an appropriate moment for that. Everything was quick. “You were going to leave me behind eventually,” I stated, dead faced and dead voiced.

Everything faster and faster.

Nevertheless, he followed me closely. I could see he struggled, though. We turned and sparks flew from our skateboards. We must’ve been at a top speed.

“What do you mean? Leave you behind?” he asked with a confused expression. Was he that dumb? For real? “We were always together; I would never leave you behind.” He turned a way and wiped his eye. Pathetic.

I tilted my head and smiled. Another curve was coming, followed by a ramp too. “I guess you were too busy catching up with ADAM and didn’t even notice how far apart we were growing.” He stared blankly at me.

“I’m sorry if you felt like that,” Langa apologized. He was sorry? Really? Sorry for me? That was one wrong move he took.

The turn was smooth, and we flew up the ramp. Nothing special happened. It was time to spice it up a little. There were no rules here.

“Don’t give me all that crap,” I told him before punching him in the face.

Inevitably, the force slowed me down a little, although I passed Langa, who was on the ground. All I heard from him whispering: “I know it’s all my fault.”

Soon, Langa was several meters behind me. He didn’t get up; he didn’t follow me.

I think his nose bled. I had red on my knuckles.

It was his end of the race for him.

I had more to go through. People would critic me when this race ended. They wouldn’t welcome me, that’s for sure. However, I knew Langa could’ve easily dodged my strike. He could’ve gotten up. He quitted, and that’s why when I crossed the line, I felt like a fraud.

I didn’t really win. I would never really win. Just like the sun could never win against the moon.

Except when blood spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Again, how was it? I haven't watched the new episode yet so I don't know if I lost every bit of canon credibility I could've had yet. 
> 
> If you're here, I just want to thank you for sticking with me for 2,000+ words of my fanfic and any constructive critism is welcome.
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! 
> 
> PS: I really hope the canon gets better and doesn't go like my fic (even though there's a very low chance, if any, of that happening)

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was the read?  
> I hope you liked it, and I'm open to constructive critism.  
> I'll try and post the next chapter before the next episode is subbed, although I can't promise anything.  
> Also, I know there wasn't anything really "psycho" (which was the first purpose off the fanfic), but there'll be more in the next chapter. 
> 
> PS: I have no idea how many chapters there will be


End file.
